the son the dragon and the owl
by death dealer92
Summary: story about the son of Athena and dovahkiin as he faces monsters, sorcerers, undead, dragons and romance of a loud mouth nymph.


when the emperor Dragonborn dies in his death, many mourn for emperor because he defeated the thalmor and akavir but the nine has plans for the dragonborn. the nine give the dragonborn a chance to become god thunder, sea, fire, thunder and heroic deeds. but the dragonborn accept only his terms that he is a god only in skyrim as the accepted. as two hundred years later dovahkiin is worship a god and as the priests tell stories of dovahkiin to children as his temples only in mountains where nords worship him.

"this is not too bad but being a god is much better being a mortal and two hundred years that i reborn a god." dovahkiin look down on from the sky from his cloud seat as watch the mortals. but when dovahkiin about enjoy himself suddenly talos interrupted time.

"brother, father and the rest of the Divines want you at the meeting. the Olympians arrive." talos said as dovhkiin look at him and walk towards his brother.

"what do you mean something amazing, brother?" dovahkiin as his brother ask his brother.

"come he is waiting."talos summons of the portal and they the brothers Left.

in the realm of divines, the aedra are the meets the Olympians as they make their mighty appearance from portal. zeus the kings of gods with princess Athena and Poseidon king the seas, as they the walk to the 9 divines but zeus how ran towards akatosh with a embrace.

"ah! akatosh my old friend it been so long!" Zeus said, while he hugged the chieftain of Divine tigther.

"zeus its been awhile, old friend, Poseidon and the who the princess?"akatosh ask his Olympians friend.

"ah that my daughter Athena! she is wisdom and justice, athena! come introduce yourself". Zeus said as he lets go of akatosh. than athena look towards dovahkiins with her sky blue eyes and dovahkiin looks her with his blue eyes as well.

"i am athena, the goddess of war and the goddess of wisdom justice, it's an honor to meet you lord akatosh." Athena bows

"the honor is ours lady athena." akatosh smile at the young goddess.

"do you know why we here akatosh?". Zeus ask

"i know why you are here? you need alliances, so marriage is one of my sons will marry your daughters." akatosh said with an raising brow.

"ah yes and what do you think i bring Athena? she is very wise and very political, but Aphrodite told my daughter is having crush on dovahkiin." zeus chuckled as Athena was shock and she blushed

"father!" Athena shouted.

"now Athena, you have many suitors from the other gods and rejected them all. this your time for being with the man you fallen, but akatosh you never introduce son." zeus turn to akatosh.

"ah yes! this dovahkiin my son dovahkiin, he is a new god and hero of man." akatosh says as dovahkiin bows to Athena.

"welcome to nirn, milady." the dragon born smiles making Athena blush while Zeus and Poseidon chuckle.

"thank you sir dragonborn and i would talk you...alone." Athena look at the father with sigh.

"yes milady, follow me i will talk to the beautiful sight of skyrim" dragonborn offer and Athena nodded as yes while the dragonborn summons Portal and the two walk in the portal than close.

in the sky of Skyrim Athena was in awe of Skyrim beauty and its people. the dragonborn chuckled at the princess of Olympus the face reaction. the dragonborn told his stories about the origins Skyrim and he tell her about how he become dragonborn. after Athena listen his stories, she became more and interested him or maybe found the right one to marry.

"that how i became the hero of man, but is a how is Olympus?" the dragonborn ask in curiosity.

"well, was was beautiful and build by fire, the Titans once rule by cronos but my father overruled titand and Became king of the gods." Athena say with a small beautiful smile.

"wow your father is powerful and wanted you married off" dragonborn smile and Athena look than she look at the sun sadly.

"yes all my time been guided mortals and watch over them, some wanted my wisdom and awhile the other gods wanted my hand in marriage." athena look down in sadness until dovahkiin hold her hand making Athena in shock that the dragonborn hands and he smile.

"what about i take that hand in marriage." dragonborn chuckle, Athena look at the dovahkiin for awhile than smile at him.

"fine, i accept your hand and you only fellow one of my rules, if i catch stare you at one of my sisters or i will break you're neck are we clear." athena warns the dovahkiin with a deadly tone.

"o-of course milady". dovahkiin said nervously.

"let go to our tell the others about our announcement." Athena said with a most beautiful smile and dovahkiin chuckle as they walk to Portal.

when the two announce their marriage both divine and Olympians are rejoicing of the to people that getting married. in Olympus the divine was in awe in the white City of wonders but dovahkiin the others when was an awe and Athena smile at him and she guiding he to the castle to her siblings. but when they in the castle they apollo and Artemis.

"sister!" the twins greeted and they both hugged Athena.

"Artemis and Apollo are what are two doing here?". Athena ask with an smile.

"oh nothing we are heard to see your first husband for the first time". Apollo smirked and Artemis giggle.

"sure" athena eyes narrow.

"so who the lucky guy?" Artemis ask.

"that would be me" dovahkiin said behind Artemis making her jump.

"o-oh! sorry divine dovahkiin". Artemis said

"don't be sorry and people of Olympus are curious about me as athena husband." dovahkiin smile and Athena sigh.

"so your dovahkiin the god of your world? wow! i heard of great heroic deeds of valor and even the people of Olympus hear your story." Apollo said as a excitement.

"you heard of me? i never thought was popular in your world." dovahkiin said with small smile.

"of course! you are the master of dragons, but aries however doesn't like it." Apollo sigh.

"who aries?." Dovahkiin ask.

"that would be me." aries said behind the dovahkiin. then dovahkiin turns around and face to face with god of war. athena, Artemis and Apollo knows their brother starting fights and wars, the goddess of wisdom hopes that her brother don't do anything stupid.

"i take it your him." dovahkiin smirked.

"yes but a mortal became a god and what of world you from?" aries asked

"nirn." the dragonborn answer.

"a place of magic of course but it needs stronger gods to rule." aries said.

"nirn don't need stronger gods and warmongers. but we can you teach not start war there and you did make a great student." dovahkiin said with an smile and Athena smile at this but arie chuckle at dovahkiin.

"watch yourself boy." arie said before he left. Athena, Apollo, Artemis was relieved that aries didn't start a fight but dovahkiin how ever smile at this.

"i like him" dovahkiin said, as Athena, Artemis and Apollo look him. "what?"

in the wedding, everybody sitting down and the dragonborn is standing with his champion nord warriors from nirn as bride's mate plus talos as best man. the gods and Divine sit next to each other while Aphrodite is excited while hera is delighted and Dionysus is readying for the wine. when the music Begins dovahkiin saw Athena in beautiful wedding dress walk with her father and her maid of honor are the amazons and as Artemis as her best woman, dovahkiin couldn't help how beautiful she is while talos had his eye on Artemis. Zeus hugs her daughter Left as the ceremony begins.

"we come from realms of both Earth and space, as two gods and two worlds will be come one. Athena will take this man as your godly husband?" hera ask.

"i do" Athena answer.

"and dovahkiin do you take this woman to be as your lovely godly wife?" hera ask.

"i do" dovahkiin answer.

"as the goddess marriage, you shall kiss the bride" hera announced, as Athena and dovahkiin both kiss and the people cheered! while a Aphrodite cry at the beautiful sight. talos look at Artemis than wink at her and she blushed. the Party packed up. after the party the bed ceremony is to begin. as Aphrodite's servants guide dovahkiin to the bed room. in the room it look so beautiful almost make dovahkiin feel at home as him take off his armor. then he see Athena with white dress that can anything and she kissed dovahkiin hard and he hold her hips. the two have sex and made love to each other.

**_7 months later_**

Athena in with and then in labor as hera is trying to deliver the child. dovahkiin running towards the door then hears athena scream. the dovahkiin was to enter the door but Hephaestus and talos hold him back. as hera's servant to dovahkin to come in.dovahkiin enters the room and see Athena holding the child, athena smile at him brightly.

"do you want hold your son" Athena said as gentle pass on dovahkiin. dovahkiin hold the child and the eyes is blue ocean like his mother and black hair from his mother father.

"what his name?" dovahkiin asks

"ysmir" Athena said.

"hey i kinda of like that name" dovahkiin smile as he look at his son. they where enjoy the movement when akatosh enter the room.

"father why you are here?" dovahkiin said. as akatosh look at the child.

"my son and lady athena your son cannot live in olympus." when akatosh said making athena in shock of hearing that and dovahkiin understand.

"i unstand father" dovahkiin said.

"what!? why do agreed to that, he is your son, our son!" Athena shouted.

"our son will not be raised here without earning his godhood. he will not be a lazy god. let him grow into a warrior of tamriel." dovahkiin said with an a grim look. when Athena about to say something. Zeus walk in and agreed with dovahkiin.

"he right Athena my grandson son should earn godhood by heroic deeds. he will be sent to nirn and you better say your goodbye to son. Zeus looking Athena as she looking at him with a sad look. then Athena hold her son one last time with tears coming out.

"my son, you will be a great warrior like your father and have my wisdom. maybe one day you will be in Olympus with me. i Love my baby boy." Athena said with tears as put the owl necklace around his neck and she passed him to akatosh. akatosh summons the and left Olympus to nirn.

**Br****uma Cyrodile.**

akatosh disguise into an old man so that no mortal noticed of him. the oldman see a blacksmith and see the opportunity to put the baby over there. akatosh gently put the baby on the floor then he knocks on door then akatosh rushly stand besides the blacksmith house as he wait until blacksmith come out. the blacksmith open the door and see a baby on the ground and gently pick him up.

"hey little one, how do ya get here?" the blacksmith ask. as the baby cooed.

"well can't leave ya on the cold and I guess i have raise ya." the black smiles as he take the baby inside.akatosh look at the blacksmith in the window and smile.

"you have big adventure ahead of you. grandson." akatosh smile.

**well this it folks and oh i got this crazy idea to create this story which i love the elder scrolls and greek mythology but i wanna Make a crossover of both but this a experiment though. my inspirations are lotr, Viking sagas and king Arthur story. **


End file.
